One More Night
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Starring Hiroshi Tanahashi and Shinsuke Nakamura Slash! Rated M! Shinsuke's last night in Japan before coming to the US. After spending an emotional week with his CHAOS brothers, there was still one more goodbye he had to say.


**Title** : One More Night

 **Featuring** : Hiroshi Tanahashi/Shinsuke Nakamura

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Rated M!

 **Summary** : Shinsuke's last night in Japan before coming to the US. After spending an emotional week with his CHAOS brothers, there was still one more goodbye he had to say.

 _A/N: I had to change this a bit to make it in canon with my own other story, LOL. I keep writing "their last night together" fics. So, yeah, this syncs up with_ This, This Close. _Yay_.

* * *

Shinsuke's eyes kept darting to the clock as the long night wore on, and only Gedo took notice.

"It's getting late," he offered, giving Nakamura a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I know you don't want this party to end...but you've got an early flight."

Shinsuke felt a pang in his chest. It was true that he was leaving the country in, what, less than 12 hours?

But that wasn't the primary reason each second that passed was agony.

Not that he wasn't happy with them, watching everyone drink themselves silly, while sharing stories, and tears, and punches, and hugs.

No, this was one of the best nights of his life. He loved everyone in the room more than he could ever express, even with a thousand nights like this.

And yet, there was something that he still had to do.

"You zoned out on me, man!" Gedo complained, punching Shinsuke in the arm lightly. A small, knowing smile came to his face. "Go to him," he said softly. "I'll clean up, and send everyone home."

The King of Strong Style stared at the older man, slightly stunned. "You knew?"

"Not for sure, but...I figured. And, Shinsuke, I understand, believe me, I do."

Shinsuke smiled sadly. "I don't want Kazuchika to be sad," he admitted, sitting back tiredly in his chair. The light buzz from the alcohol was already wearing off.

Suddenly, however, he felt a strong arm around his shoulders, and a warm body pressed into his own.

"Too late," Okada Kazuchika said in a soft voice—a voice slightly frayed at the edges. "You've already broken my heart."

Shinsuke felt another painful pulse in his chest, and wrapped the younger man, his friend, his lover, in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered for what had to be the hundredth time. Okada only shook his head.

"Don't. I'll be here waiting for you, whenever you decide to return." Though tears hovered in his eyes, though he was resolute and managed a small smile. "And my love will never fade..."

Gedo sighed loudly, dramatically folding his hands over his heart. "Ah, Kazu, I've taught you so well...A warrior, and a poet...Perfect!"

Shinsuke laughed, and wasn't surprised to feel a tear slip out from under his eyelid.

'I hope it's always like this,' he thought, still not letting go of Kazuchika. 'I'm going to miss _this_ more than anything.'

And yet, his eyes still drifted upwards, to the ever-moving hands of the clock.

((()))

Nakamura was nearly sprinting as he made his way to the agreed upon location. He checked the clock on his phone a thousand times, hoping that it— _he_ —wasn't too late.

"...Oh my God."

A hearty laugh burst out of his chest. It was a Love Hotel.

Of course.

"I...guess that means you approve?"

Shinsuke turned around to see Tanahashi standing there, his hands jammed in his pockets, shivering slightly.

"Sorry I'm late," Shinsuke said quickly, to which Hiroshi only shook his head.

"No worries, I only just arrived. I hate the cold." He looked down at his watch. "In fact...as far as I'm concerned, the night is still young..."

Nakamura gave his long-time rival a lopsided smile. "You're ridiculous."

"I know." Hiroshi held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Sliding his cold hand into Tana's warm one, Shinsuke followed the older man into the bright, clolorful building.

((()))

"This place is even more obnoxious than you, Tana."

"...You're so mean!"

Shinsuke chuckled at the childish retort, resting comfortably back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It was funny...They hadn't even officially agreed on what, exactly, they were going to do. But he and Tanahashi had an unspoken agreement that they had to do _something_ before he left. There was just too much between them _not_ to.

After the confession yesterday, he knew he had to spend his last night in Japan with the man he's loved for so long, and only rarely admitted to. He owed Tanahashi at least that much.

Shinsuke lifted his head just enough to see Tana approaching the bed, freshly showered and wearing only a pair of boxer shorts.

"What the hell are we doing?" Shinsuke asked quietly, folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, seriously, why are we here right now?"

Hiroshi scoffed at the question and climbed on top of him, straddling Nakamura's waist effortlessly.

"Too late to wonder now," he answered, settling comfortably on Nakamura's cock and making him hiss. "Now...what are the rules this time?"

Shinsuke looked up at Tanahashi thoughtfully. "Blindfolds?" he offered.

"No, not tonight. I want you to see my face. Handcuffs?"

"Nah. I want you to touch me."

The Ace of the Universe scratched his chin, keeping his cool even as their casual conversation about their desires set his blood on fire. "Only one rule, then: No tears, okay?"

Nakamura looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"No tears, Shinsuke, okay?" he repeated, voice becoming stern. The younger man rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you too. Don't ruin this by crying."

"I promise I won't."

Shinsuke smiled, and bucked his hips; and in a flash, he was on top of Hiroshi, placing a light kiss on his startled lips.

"Liar. Any requests?" he purred, running a hand up Tana's muscular arms before forcing them above his head and holding them down with his own. The older wrestler shook his head, heartbeat steadily increasing.

"None that come to mind...ah..." Shinsuke had started kissing his neck, sending small bolts of electricity down his spine. "Do whatever you want," Tana said breathlessly, pulling his arms free and wrapping them around Nakamura's lithe form. "Just make me remember tonight. Make me remember you forever."

The King of Strong Style sat up, looking down at his rival-lover. "Neither of us will ever forget tonight," he promised, and resumed his trail of wet kisses. From Tanahashi's forehead, to the center of his chest, down to his toned stomach—now _that_ earned him some nice moans—and to the waistband of his shorts.

Tana lifted his hips so that the clothing could be more easily removed; and no sooner were they off, than Shinsuke took all of Hiroshi's length into his mouth, causing the older man to arch off of the bed with a strangled gasp.

"Ah, please, Nakamura...It's too much, too fast," he begged, tangling his fingers in Shinsuke's long black hair. "You...have to slow down..."

Shinsuke chuckled, sending painfully delicious vibrations through Tanahashi's cock. Nakamura undulated his tongue, pulling back until only the tip remained in his mouth. He almost laughed at the way that Hiroshi was breathing, seconds away from hyperventilating. When he looked up, the Ace was pulling at his own hair, gasping and moaning wantonly.

'He's so sexy,' Shinsuke thought, feeling desire pulsing through his own body. It rose slowly, radiating from his center, and out to the tips of his extremities. A low moan escaped his lips, and they closed around Tanahashi once more, the entire length enveloped by his mouth and throat.

After only a few minutes of such thorough treatment, Tanahashi came hard with a cry, whispering words of love while he spilled his seed onto Shinsuke's tongue.

"I'm sorry," Hiroshi said between gasps, lying flat on his back on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. "I...wasn't ready."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Shinsuke smiled and rose on his hands and knees. "Don't apologize, Tana...I'm just that damn good."

The Ace of the Universe rolled his eyes, taking a moment to catch his breath before sitting up. "Shinsuke," he began, voice taking on a serious tone. "Yesterday, you said—"

He was cut off by a rough kiss, the weight of Nakamura's body pressing him back down onto the bed, crushing him into the mattress.

"Shinsuke—"

Before he could say another word, the King of Strong Style had rolled him onto his stomach. Tana felt a throb of anticipation.

"You're so aggressive," he laughed, chuckle dissolving into a groan when he felt a tug on his hair.

"It's your fault," Shinsuke growled, voice reverberating in Hiroshi's ear and making him squirm. "Your beauty drives me crazy...It always has. I can't resist you. I only want you..."

Before Tanahashi could reply, Nakamura began to push slowly into his backside, inch by inch sheathing himself into the tight heat. Both men were silent, overwhelmed by the many sensations, the only sound their labored breathing echoing in the room.

When he was fully inside, Shinsuke locked his arms around Tanahashi's waist, and rolled over onto his back, forcing the Ace to brace himself with the palms of his hands, and the soles of his feet on top of him.

"Relax, relax," Nakamura whispered, guiding Hiroshi to lie back so that his back rested on Shinsuke's chest, and their heads were nearly side-by-side.

Tana groaned as gravity pulled him down, and pushed Shinsuke deeper inside; but a light lick on his ear, and then neck made him forget the slight discomfort as his hips were guided up and down, slowly, by strong, steady hands.

The King of Strong Style found his rhythm easily, and helped Tana find it too. Soon, they were moving in tandem, slow, measured thrusts that left them both breathless. Hiroshi's weight on his body was comforting, and that damn golden hair in Shinsuke's face was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

Tanahashi closed his eyes and bit his lip. Shinsuke was pretty big, and it was taking all of his concentration not to lose his mind and just start crying out from the sensations. The pleasure and intimacy and openness of the position made him feel both cared for and vulnerable at the same time. As the pressure and tightness began to grow in his body, Shinsuke held him securely, long fingers stroking every inch of his body that they could reach, with a gentleness that spoke of genuine love and affection.

With a gasp, he realized that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"S-S-Shinsuke...I can't take it," Tana moaned, hips bucking as his prostate took a solid hit. His answer was only a kiss, placed on the side of his neck that quickly transformed into a painful bite that finally made him yell out.

"Ah, there's the voice I love so much," Shinsuke whispered, voice thick with erotic desire. "I want to hear it more..."

Hiroshi felt his tenuous grasp on self-control slipping rapidly away. Another sharp thrust, another cry, and he was writhing on top of his lover, grasping at his own hair as pure pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

"Shinsuke, God, please, Shinsuke...!"

He didn't even know what he was begging for as the King of Strong Style fucked him hard and slow.

Tana's climax hit him all at once, mouth falling open in a silent scream as he convulsed. Shinsuke, himself lost in a red haze, was pulled over the edge by the muscles that suddenly and fiercely clamped onto his cock, and by the squirming man lying on his chest. His grip on Hiroshi's waist only tightened, forcing them even closer together as bolts of electric and flashes of light ushered them both into a luminous oblivion.

When he finally regained his senses again, Tanahashi rolled off of Shinsuke's limp body, nothing that the other man was just as out of breath as he was.

"Well...that was...new..." he mused aloud between huffs; and, although Nakamura's eyes were closed, his smile was open and wide.

"I always wanted to try that position with you," Shinsuke admitted. "You're the only one beautiful enough."

Tanahashi sighed, feeling a pang in his chest; but he pushed the feeling aside so that he could focus on the here and now.

Smiling, he crawled over to his long-time rival, and draped an arm across his chest.

"Ready for round two, or do you need to take a break?"

"Fuck you."

Grin only widening, Tana moved up on the bed until his back rested against the headboard. He stretched out his legs, and beckoned to Shinsuke with a single finger.

"Come, sit on my lap," he purred, relishing the way his lover shivered.

Once Shinsuke had knelt over him, Tana guided the younger man down and onto his re-hardened cock, drawing a hiss from both of their lips. Carefully, he bent Nakamura's knees so that they were positioned at his side, and then encouraged him to lie back with a push on his chest.

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, but leaned back as far as he could—which, turned out to be all the way, of course. Back now resting against Tana's legs, he felt two arms encircle his waist before a warm, wet kiss was placed in the center of his chest.

"Dragonfly," Shinsuke whispered, earning a chuckle in response.

"You know the name? Pervert," Hiroshi joked, stroking Shinsuke's legs affectionately. "But I knew you could do it; you're so damn flexible, after all. And every time you get in the ring like this, I can't take it."

They stayed in that position for a while, Tana going for deep, upward thrusts. And apparently it was working, because Shinsuke was moving around so much that he was forced to pin down Nakamura's arms with his legs!

"No fair!" the King of Strong Style moaned, undulating between Tanahashi's thighs. It felt so damn good that he wanted to reach up and kiss the Ace right on the mouth and never, ever stop.

All at once, however, Hiroshi pulled out, earning a frustrated groan from Shinsuke.

"Sorry," he apologized, crawling over him once more. "As fun as that is, there's only one way I want to have you." He took the younger man's face in his hands and brushed his lips against the top of Shinsuke's forehead.

"I want to see your face when you come."

With a grace the bespoke years of practice, Tanahashi aligned himself with Shinsuke's twitching entrance, and placed his long legs over his shoulders, moving up until Nakamura was nearly folded in half.

Shinsuke groaned, feeling the pressure in his whole body, as Tanahashi thrust hard into him, drawing a loud cry from him lips.

"Fuck-shit-Tana!"

Hiroshi laughed, sweat forming on his skin as he planted his hands on the bed. It was getting too hot, especially the way Shinsuke tightened around him—from his ass, to his legs, to the long arms that reached up and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

"Nakamura, your words don't make sense," he joked, although his lips curled into a snarl as he drove into the younger man even deeper than before. His cries were drowning out Tana's own; and, against his will, Hiroshi found himself remembering their first time together—how hot, and hard, and fast, and confusing it all had been.

Back then, they weren't sure if it was love or hate that drove them together. It was always like that between them.

But now, all these years later, there could be no doubt.

Shinsuke was lost in a whirl wind of pleasurable pulses when he felt a warm drop of water on his face. He opened his eyes— _when had I closed them?_ he wondered vaguely—and looked up to see glistening tears dripping from Tanahashi's beautiful eyes.

"Idiot," Nakamura whispered, feeling the dam behind his own eyes beginning to leak. "I thought we said no crying."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Tana said softly, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Shinsuke's lips, their chests pressing against one another's as they curled up together, locked in a carnal embrace. "I just..."

"I love you," Shinsuke said suddenly with all of the conviction that he had in his soul, as a few stray tears slid down his face and onto the covers. "I love you."

Tanahashi smiled. "I love you too."

The Ace resumed his former pace, and then increasing it, the words "I love you" like a prayer on his lips that he whispered over and over again until they were both screaming.

They came together, hearts, souls, and bodies inextricably linked. Wrapped in one another's tight embrace, they rode the waves of their shared climax until they collapsed senseless to the bed.

((()))

Shinsuke opened his eyes slowly and looked over at the heart-shaped clock on the wall.

He had to be at the airport in about an hour.

Carefully pulling himself out of Tana's muscular arms, he tip-toed to the shower to wash himself off. A small smile made its way to his face as he felt a gentle soreness all over from last nights activities.

His mind was full of thoughts, and his heart was full of feelings; but, surprisingly, they were all _good_. He still, of course, was sad to leave; but it also felt like he was turning a new page, or, rather opening a new book, while the one he was closing had a very pleasant ending.

Once he was finished washing, Nakamura made his way back into the main room, only to find Hiroshi sitting up in the bed, eyes on the clock as well.

"I know it's time," Tana said softly. "And I'm so sad...but I think I'll be okay."

"Yeah...Me, too."

They shared a quick look, which slowly morphed into a smile.

Tanahashi blew Shinsuke a kiss, throwing him a wink before laying back down on the soft mattress. "Travel safely. You better be on TV soon. Watch me, too."

Shinsuke shook his head, smiling so hard his face began to hurt.

"You're an idiot. I'll see you soon." Not wanting to delay, he grabbed his stuff and made it to the door.

"Love you," he whispered, walking out just slowly enough to hear the sleepy-but-completely-sincere reply:

"I know. Love you, too."


End file.
